Multidimensional Defenders
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: Twenty two years have passed since the Reaper War. The Galaxy has finished rebuilding, but new threats emerge, threats from alternate universes. Daro'Zorah must now face them as her father once faced every challenge put against him, she must now become that young quarian warrior that her father hoped for her to become. This is her story, full of mysteries and challenges ahead.
1. Intro: Battle of Dimensions

**Welcome to the sequel of ''Mass Effect: Exitus Acta Probat''. I've been getting ready for this story for a while now and I hope you really enjoy it. Enjoy this fresh chapter that features new adventures, new enemies, new friends and new technologies.  
**

* * *

**April 13th, 2201, 1345 hours by RCT.  
**John'Zorah, father of Daro'Zorah was spending his entire day playing military games with her, training her but being as careful as possible, since quarians are quite fragile in their youth. This time, they were playing an old, but extremely popular Earth game called basketball. John was winning since he was the one who was most experienced in the game.

''Dad! You're cheating!'' Daro'Zorah said when her father made the 100th successful throw into the basket while she had only 33 successful throws.

''No, my daughter, I am not cheating. I just am better. As we on Earth used to say – practice makes perfect.'' John tried to educate his daughter, but he was interrupted when his omni-tool beeped to life. It was a call from Alliance Naval Command. He turned around from his daughter, but not before telling her to practice throwing the ball in the basket.

''Admiral John here.'' John said with his militaristic voice that he could've dropped fifteen years ago.

''Vice Admiral William Jameson, Ninth Alliance Fleet.'' The young Vice Admiral introduced himself to Admiral John who was now over forty five years old.

''I assume you already know who I am.'' John said to the young Vice Admiral, who replied with a short, but sure ''Yes''.

''I've got reports of spatial instabilities along the Terminus-Traverse border. That isn't too far from Rannoch and I'd like you to check them out, if you'd be willing to put on the old boots and get the old horse riding.'' Vice Admiral Jameson said, speaking about John's old N7 uniform and the old horse – the SSV Normandy SR-2.

''I guess an N7's job is never done. I will be there.'' John said and almost ended the call, but Vice Admiral Jameson was fast enough to inform John of a rendezvous point.

''Sir, meet me at Starbase Fifteen. It's not too far from the border and from those anomalies. I will reveal further details there. Vice Admiral William Jameson, out.'' Jameson ended the call and John took a deep breath, thinking about how to explain it to Tali, but unfortunately for him, Tali heard the conversation, but she wasn't very angry about it.

''Sorry, Tali, but you know that I volunteered for command of the Twelfth Fleet of Galactic Exploration.'' John tried to explain, but Tali just smiled. John loved it when she understood the situation and smiled at him like that.

''I understand that you must go… save the Galaxy yet again.'' Tali said as she came closer and put her hand on John's face, not knowing that it might be the last time that she could do that.

''Stay safe, John.'' Tali said shortly before John went to his personal armory under the mansion and got ready for his task.

* * *

**Starbase 15, Terminus-Traverse Stellar Borderline, April 14****th****, 2201, 0811 hours by RCT.  
**''Alright, I'll be straight with you, sir. There have been reports of ships of unknown configuration spotted in the border. They carry the identification prefix ''U.S.S.'' as in, United States Ship. The other identification prefix is ''NX'', but I haven't been able to find a precise full name for that prefix in the databanks. All I can think is ''National'' or ''Naval Experiment'', if I am correct.'' Vice Admiral Jameson said everything he knew, but he didn't quite tell completely everything.

''Is that all?'' John asked while waiting for the Normandy to being refitted with brand new weapons and a new core.

''No, sir. Also, we managed to get a photo before one of our satellites went FUBAR. Look, sir.'' Jameson activated his omni-tool and found a bad quality photo that he showed to Admiral John. Luckily, both of them were able to see the figure of the ship and its name. The ship was inside an asteroid drydock.

''United States Ship Enterprise, Naval Experiment Oh One.'' John and Jameson both said the same at the same time upon reading the identification of the ship. The ship itself had a saucer-like main section and two engine-like formations behind it, but it was behind an energy net.

''I think I should head there. Where was this picture taken?'' John said as he received a message that the Normandy is a hundred percent ready.

''54 light years from here.'' Jameson pointed on a Galaxy Map that popped out of his omni-tool.

''On my way.'' John said as he ran towards the Normandy. Soon after, the Normandy departed from the station and went into FTL travel.

* * *

**After 3 hours, Terminus-Traverse Stellar Border.  
**The Normandy decelerated from faster-than-light speeds to slower-than-light speeds and slowly approached an asteroid that provided perfect cover for the ship to be unseen and at the same time to run a scan in a range of 2 light years from the ship itself.

''Uh, John, I'm seeing ninety-eight life signs plus a dog on the sensors.'' Joker, the old pilot of the Normandy who stayed with Admiral John, informed of his findings and then, EDI activated to correct him.

''Correction: eighty-three human life signs, one beagle species dog that's native to Earth and 15 unidentified life forms that seem to be insect-like.'' EDI corrected Joker's findings to make it easier for John to understand.

''Alright, EDI, tell a group of Marines to assemble in the shuttle bay and wait for me. We have to rescue those humans and get that ship for ourselves. Inform me of your scans about that ship while I'm heading to the bay myself.'' John said as he turned away from the cockpit and went to the elevator. EDI contacted him on his helmet communicator.

''The ship appears to have two fore and one aft directed energy weapon and multiple tubes. By my calculations, those tubes can fire torpedo-sized projectiles. The ship seems to be made out of an unknown alloy. It seems quite resistant to directed energy weapons and projectiles. It's shields are up and I can tell that it's electromagnetic polarization, a very primitive form of shielding, but it's very reliable… for shields of tech level.'' EDI described the ship and from what she said, John understood that its weapons are pretty advanced, but the defenses are primitive.

A while later, two fully armed shuttles departed the Normandy and headed straight towards the asteroid drydock. The shuttles were in stealth mode, keeping their heat emissions inside heat sinks. After two minutes, the shuttles arrived at a platform on which two Marine assault teams could drop out in vacuum-sealed suits with John between them.

''Marines, let's find those humans.'' John said as he armed his M-97 Mattock II Battle Rifle that looked similar to the older Mattock, but only it had a slightly longer barrel and a bigger round capacity. He was at the head of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps strike group, leading them through the drydock. There, two insectoid life forms in orange color came out and opened fire on his group. Two Marines were knocked out of action and the rest scrambled to find cover.

''Open fire! These guys mean business!'' John yelled as he fired his Mattock II on the orange insectoids. The insectoids had personal shielding as well, but that wasn't a problem since the shielding seemed primitive and only thirty-three percent of the fired projectiles were stopped by it. The rest made holes through the insectoids and they died. The Marines could move up. Joker then contacted John to inform him that something went wrong.

''Admiral, we've been spotted and we had to leave cover to engage some ships. I wonder how did they spotted us on their radars… our heat signatures were completely hidden.'' Joker said to John, then EDI joined the conversation.

''Maybe they scan for diamond plating, ablative plating or energy signs instead of heat, as we do it?'' EDI offered her explanation which seemed the most logical out of all.

Regardless of the conversation, John and the Marines were heading towards an area that seemed like a prison cell. One Marine activated his omni-tool to get a reading of the temperature and he noticed that it was 480 degrees per Kelvin, approximately 207 degrees per Celsius.

''Admiral!'' The Marine said.

''I know, it's damn hot outside of our armor. These things must love the heat.'' John said as he kept looking for a holding area and he found it. The temperature was considerably lower there, approximately 20 degrees per Celsius. Stealer then opened the door that lead into that area and the temperature in the entire complex began rapidly decreasing. He looked through a heartbeat sensor that was built in his helmet and saw that the orange life forms in the complex were dying. There were a total of eight of them in the asteroid. All eight died.

When the Marines entered the area, they saw humans in dark blue jumpsuits. They seemed thirsty and hungry so John ordered the Marines that had the backpacks with them to share with what they have.

''Who are you?'' One of the crew members spoke and then got up. By the looks of it, he seemed to be the Captain, or at least the leader of the group if not the Captain, since he was slightly older than the rest and had four golden stripes on his chest, while others had one or two.

''We're human.'' John replied to the Captain.

''Excuse us if we do not believe you.'' The Captain spoke as he was skeptic about the truth behind John's words. Then John proceeded to take off his helmet. Now, after John took off his helmet, the Captain was convinced that John spoke the truth.

''My name is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise. This is my crew. We're from Earth.'' The Captain introduced himself to the humans in strange armor and wielding weird weapons.

''My name is Admiral John'Zorah of the Alliance Heavy Frigate Normandy. We're from Earth also, but I've never heard about the starship Enterprise or about you serving the Alliance Navy and I have one of the highest information clearances in the Navy.'' John introduced and spoke to the Captain.

''Strange, I have never heard of this ''Alliance'' that you speak of, or of the frigate that you call the Normandy.'' Captain Archer said, looking straight into John's eyes. Both of them were completely confused.

''Well, I am having a headache right now.'' One of John's Marines spoke, but then he noticed one humanoid that differed from the group. It was a woman with pointy ears and eyebrows.

''Who the hell are you?'' The same Marine spoke to the woman.

''My name is T'Pol, I am a Vulcan.'' The woman said and stood up to her feet as she approached the Marine.

''What the fuck is a Vulcan?'' The Marine asked, looking at John.

''I don't have a single idea, but she looks almost human. Not alien at all, except for the ears and eyebrows.'' John said after he finished observing the ''T'Pol'' figure.

''Look, it would be easier if she performed a mind-meld on you. She can help explain everything.'' Captain Archer explained and John, thinking of any alternatives, agreed to perform this mind-meld, even if he wanted to ask is it dangerous.

''Wait… will I die?'' John asked the silliest question at the time.

''No. Stand still.'' T'Pol said as she carefully placed her fingers on John's face and the two closed their eyes.

''My mind to your mind… my thoughts to your thoughts… our minds are one.'' T'Pol chanted as the mind-meld actually impressed John and it worked. He relived some of the historic events, that T'Pol wanted to see.

''I see banners of some kind, flags, an Alliance of Human controlled star systems… being trained for early childhood to fight… then… an interstellar government called the Citadel Council that rules half the known Galaxy… bloody fighting in the interests of humanity throughout his career until… until a war to prevent extermination just twenty years ago… the extermination was stopped… most of the races are united under the banner of the Citadel Council now, but they maintain their diversity to prevent yet another war with these machines…'' T'Pol was explaining everything she saw with an understandable description. Archer was impressed. None of this happened, yet here T'Pol is seeing it. T'Pol finished her mind meld on one memory.

''He has a daughter that is of another species that is completely incompatible with human DNA.'' T'Pol silently said to Captain Archer, but the Captain didn't want to ask unnecessary questions.

''Hm… there can only be one explanation. We're in a completely different dimension and the Tholians seem to be in this one as well, seeing as they have a base here in deep space.'' Captain Archer said and with that explanation John and his Marines could live with.

''We need to get back to our ship, Admiral. Will you help us?'' Captain Archer asked and then the entire crew stood on their feet in high hopes that the humans under Admiral John will help them.

''I don't see an alternative. We must go and fast!'' John said and then he was contacted by the Normandy. He could see a window at the far end of the holding room. He quickly ran to it to look at the Normandy.

''Admiral! The Normandy's taking too much damage! I can't… I can't save her! I'm sorry, John… Tell Tali that it's time to open that special box that I gave her.'' Joker said his final words. John watched as the Normandy was besieged by multiple alien ships. The Normandy's GARDIAN arrays were unable to deal with the ships and the Normandy was rendered immobile by a beam that holds a ship in place. Soon after, the Normandy violently exploded in a massive nuclear explosion that sent a devastating shockwave and dealt significant damage to the alien ships, destroying most but leaving at least two intact.

''NO!'' John yelled out. Seeing the Normandy destroyed was painful for him.

''We have to go, sir.'' One of the nine Marines said and John slowly put his helmet on and then turned around. His helmet's visor turned from transparent to completely black.

''Let's kick some asses.'' John said, confident that he can't return to Citadel Space.

''Oorah!'' The Marines exclaimed.

''Let's go. Follow us.'' John said as he led the Marines towards the airlock that lead to the U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01. The crew of the Enterprise followed immediately.

The crew along with the Marines reached the airlock without any trouble, but when they opened the airlock's passage that lead to the Enterprise, the real trouble began there. The insectoids that Captain Archer called ''Tholians'' appeared out of thin air.

''They beamed in! Everyone get the hell inside the Enterprise!'' Archer yelled as he grabbed his phase pistol and opened fire on the Tholians. The Tholians seemed to be in environmental suits that kept the temperature as high as 270 degrees per Celsius.

''Their ships are still unable to get back online, to recover from the nuclear explosion of the Normandy… Captain Archer, get in your ship and get the hell out!'' John yelled and Archer had nothing else to do, but to agree and he ran for his ship immediately while John and his handful of Marines were keeping the Tholians away. After Archer got onboard, the docking tube retracted from the Enterprise and the starship fired torpedoes on beams that were holding it in place, as well as on the beam net emitter arrays, allowing the Enterprise to leave at will.

''Retreat? Eh, Marines?'' Admiral John tried to raise the morale before death.

''Retreat, Hell!'' The Marines said while firing back at the Tholians.

''I didn't hear you. Retreat?'' The Admiral kept raising the morale.

''Retreat, Hell!'' The Marines said, slightly louder.

''I can't fucking hear you, are you Marines, or damn garrison worms?'' The Admiral said yet again and this time met a more powerful, more proud and aggressive response.

''Retreat, Hell, sir!'' The Marines literally yelled out shortly before dying from a grenade. A grenade that's yield was powerful enough to wipe out the entire delaying team.

''Admiral, we can still save you!'' Archer yelled on the communicator, but he didn't realize that Alliance's communicators used an entirely different frequency. By the time his comms officer, Ensign Hoshi Sato, managed to find the right frequency, Admiral John and his Marine Strike Team were already killed in action.

''Admiral John? This is Captain Archer, please respond!'' Archer tried to contact the Admiral, but all he heard was static. Not a single word came back.

''Sir, only Tholian biosigns are left on the asteroid. The human biosigns have been… deceased.'' Commander T'Pol informed Archer of her scans of the asteroid.

''Captain, we should leave. It's only a matter of time until the Tholian starships come back online after that nuclear explosion.'' Ensign Travis Mayweather, the chief helmsman, suggested to the Captain and Commander T'Pol was entirely on his side.

''I agree with Mister Mayweather, Captain. We should leave.'' T'Pol said.

''Leave… where? We're in an entirely different Universe.'' Captain Archer said and then T'Pol took to scanning nearby systems.

''There is a nearby star system that seems to have an Industrial Age civilization. We can blend in with the natives there.'' T'Pol suggested and Archer had to take the risk.

''Alright, Ensign Mayweather, take us to that system, warp four point five.'' Captain Archer ordered and then went to the Captain's ready room.

''Aye, sir. Warp four point five.'' Ensign Mayweather acknowledged and plotted in a course, shortly before making the jump to warp speed.

* * *

**On Rannoch, April 16****th****, 0615 hours by RCT.  
**Daro'Zorah was waking up after a well-slept night and was getting ready to go to school… yet again. She went to the bathroom to wash her teeth and color her eyes in black. She then quickly went back to her room to get dressed and then run to the kitchen to eat breakfast, but when she got there, she noticed that something is wrong. Something is very much wrong. Her mother, Tali, was absent.

Daro set on a quest to find her mother in the Zorah Mansion and she looked around everywhere, even in uncle Garrus' room, but the only place that she hasn't looked in was the communications room, so she went right there. When she entered the room, she heard someone cry. She carefully looked around and noticed her mother sitting in a corner. She looked emotionally destroyed.

''Mother! What happened? Did someone get in the house and hurt you?'' Daro'Zorah asked as she ran to her mother.

''No…'' Tali replied, but her reply wasn't easily understandable as her voice was constantly twitching.

''Mom, what happened?'' Daro asked as she took one of Tali's hands with both of her hands.

''Your father… he… died… in deep space.'' Tali's voice still kept twitching from the emotionality, but Daro easily made out what she said. Her father, John, had died.

''What? What… that… that can't be right!'' Daro didn't want to believe it, but she had to, since her father had died. Alliance Deep Space monitors had lost his life sign hours ago, and Tali had the proof that confirmed his status as KIA.

''Keelah…'' Daro was deeply saddened as well, but she was now determined, more than ever, to enlist within the Alliance, or at least to try and get to the consciousness of the Admiralty of the Alliance to allow her to follow her father's footsteps and enlist within the Navy. Being the daughter of the now deceased hero of the Galaxy and Fleet Admiral of the Alliance has a great deal and no one can forget that.

Daro's target has been set – the **Systems Alliance's Navy**.

* * *

**John'Zorah has died. The Normandy SR-2 is now debris in space. The Galaxy lost its best defenders, but new threats ask for new heroes. Daro'Zorah has promised herself to take her father's place as one of the few and one of the proud, one of the defenders of the Galaxy. Her journey begins with this chapter.**


	2. The Starship Enterprise

**Welcome to chapter two. As the title says, it will feature the starship Enterprise of the NX-class. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**June 9th, 2206, Systems Alliance Martian Naval Academy, Utopia City, Lunae Planum.  
**It was the graduation day in the Naval Academy of Mars. Daro'Zorah was among the graduates. The Senior Instructor, Commander Adam Lockhart, was naming the graduates and giving them their certificate. Daro'Zorah was between the very few quarians that managed to get between the ranks of the Alliance Naval personnel. The Instructor was currently naming those who got the best scores.

''Lieutenant Commander Daro'Zorah, highest overall score, best combat adaptability and awareness as well as reaction.'' The Instructor said and even named Daro a ''Lieutenant Commander''. This meant that Daro'Zorah already reached a high rank and is eligible for starship command. Daro went up to the Instructor, where he handed her a certificate and the Lieutenant Commander's stripes.

''Congratulations, ma'am. You will be contacted by High Command shortly, they will assign you to your first ship.'' Commander Lockhart finished and then Daro went back between the graduates of the most prestigious Naval Academy in the entire known Galaxy. Daro knows that she'll have to wait her re-assignment on Earth's first geosynchronous space station, Station 001 also known as ''Washington Station'', due to its location above Washington, around the station, the Home Fleet and the First Fleet was assembled. The officers of those fleets were resting in the recreational areas of ''Washington Station''.

* * *

**June 11****th****, 2206, Earth Space Station 001, 0912 hours by UTC.  
**Daro was still waiting for Alliance's High Command to assign her to her new ship, but it's been two days already. For Humans it takes roughly hours, but it's been way too long. Just as Daro was about to file a complaint, Vice Admiral Jameson, a representative of the High Command, contacted her.

''This is Admiral Jameson, Lieutenant Commander, do you hear me?''

Daro'Zorah immediately replied.

''Yes, Admiral, I hear you loud and clear.'' Daro replied, ready to take on any assignment.

''You've got your new assignment. I want you to board the SSV Courageous.'' Admiral Jameson said and the call ended right after that. The SSV Courageous was a ship of the famous Victory-class Heavy Destroyer line of combat starships. It was equal on size to a Stockholm-class Heavy Cruiser, but boasted considerably more firepower as it was able to rival Reaper Destroyers by firepower and defenses. As soon as Daro arrived on the Courageous, the ship departed and left for the Deep Space Monitoring Station, the same station on which John spent some time on before dying hours after departing.

After departing Washington Station, Daro came up on the Command Center of the ship that bears a striking resemblance to the War Room of the SSV Normandy SR-2.

Admiral Jameson was waiting for his new XO as he was already practically sitting on the holotable.

''Vice Admiral Jameson? Lieutenant Commander Daro'Zorah reporting for duty!'' Daro'Zorah responded, filled with pride to wear Alliance's officer Dress Blues.

''Daro, I have a mission for you, if you answer all the questions honestly.'' Admiral Jameson said and then raised a datapad in which was Daro's personal file.

''According to this, you took extra time in the Academy to train yourself in the arts of the Alliance's Marine Corps as well and you took a few lessons in First Contact situations. Is this file correct?'' Admiral Jameson asked and Daro'Zorah's answer followed almost immediately.

''Yes, sir! I took the extra lessons to improve myself!'' Daro'Zorah answered as she wanted to be partially as physically and mentally advanced as her father.

''Well, then, that's all of the questions. Here's your mission. Study the details and meet me in the shuttle bay at oh five hundred hours, two days after. For now, take a while to rest in your room. It's on Deck 4, first room to the left of the elevator.'' Admiral Jameson said and then left the Command Center, leaving only the command crew and Daro on it. Daro quickly left as well to get to her room on the ship.

* * *

**Daro's personal quarters, SSV Courageous, June 12****th****, 2206, 1133 hours by GST.  
**Daro recently woke up and had passed her morning routine – taking a shower, brushing the teeth and eating breakfast with her new crew. After breakfast, she immediately went back to her room to begin reading the mission file.

Opening the file, she noticed the picture of a starship that has a saucer-like main section of the hull. Most of the files about this ship were classified, but the Systems Alliance Parliament wanted to establish communications with this starship and its crew in hopes that they would be willing to become friends, so they recruited the assistance of Daro'Zorah, but the exact reasons remain unknown of why High Command believed that Daro is best suited for the job, even though she is very young and inexperienced.

_''Alliance Deep Space Monitors detected this starship in 2200 at November 10__th__, 0143 hours by Earth's United Terran Calendar. It's been classified as the ''Enterprise starship'' ever since pictures of its nameplate became visible. Weapons and defenses of this starship are unknown and the race of the crew is unknown as well, but nameplate suggests that it could be either a human English speaking race or some rogue human faction that is testing new types of starships. More careful exploration is necessary, John'Zorah is the perfect candidate.''_

Daro finished reading the small description of the mission file. The last sentence brought understanding to her mind about why was she chosen for this mission. Since her father died, she was his daughter that he spent numerous hours on training and getting her ready for military service and so she was the most logical choice instead of Tali, her mother.

''Well… Keelah, this is strange. Why would humans try to make a new class of starships without trying to get the government's opinion first?'' Daro'Zorah said to herself as she looked out the window and observed the starship. After observing it's wing for a while, she could name the base of the Victory-class Heavy Destroyer. It was the Yokohama-class Fast Attack Cruiser. John had taught her well about how to see through heavily modified ships and find their parent ship.

The Victory-class Heavy Destroyer was based upon the designs of the failed Yokohama-class, and the ship was entirely rebuilt from scratch, only the hull design remaining, but the hull's armor plating was removed, because it was too unreliable. Instead of the old one, a new, Silaris combat plating along with ablative armor and shiny Titanium plating was installed, guaranteeing not only style, but also high levels of protection. The Victory-class sports two spinal mounted mass accelerators instead of one, making it lethal to most modern ships if they get in the sights of a ship like this. The cost of two spinal cannons is reduced crew capacity. According to the information Daro had, the ship sported a lot more GARDIAN batteries than a Heavy Cruiser, more torpedo tubes and torpedoes per tube and prototype directed energy weapon beam arrays that use the same principles as a Thanix cannon, but only is more sustainable during combat.

Serving on a space fortress like the Courageous was a true honor for Daro'Zorah. Even the crew of the Normandy would envy the Victory-class Heavy Destroyer line of ships.

* * *

**The next day, 0500 hours by GST.  
**Daro'Zorah arrived at the shuttle bay as she was instructed and Admiral Jameson was already there but he was not alone. He had a few Spec Ops Marines behind him.

''Daro, this is your ground team. Meet First Lieutenant Robert McCloskey, Staff Sergeant Laura Mackenzie, Corporal Philip Chung and Privates Jack Hayes, Robert Timoshenko, Albert Hicks and Paul Jackson. They're going to escort you while you're on their ship.'' Jameson said as the Spec Ops Marines moved from his back to Daro's.

''Wait… I thought we were going in with a peaceful proposal.'' Daro'Zorah said and then Jameson put a hand on her shoulder.

''Last time we did that, we lost the best ship in the fleet and the best man of the Galaxy. This is for your own protection…'' Jameson said and removed his hand from her shoulder and then turned around to whisper something to himself very silently.

_´´I should've insisted sending a few Cruisers with John back then...''  
_

* * *

**20 minutes later, June 12th, 2206, 1201 hours by GST.**  
Daro'Zorah dressed up in her new and shiny armor with the newest insignia of the Marine Corps – an eagle over the Galaxy with a sword and an anchor crossed. The Alliance's Military believed that this symbol is best, unlike the previous, simple one that people often saw as uninspiring.

Daro and her Marine Assault Operations team loaded in a Kodiak shuttle and departed the Heavy Destroyer to head for the saucer-starship. Their shuttle approached the starship's portside airlock and docked with their top where a docking tube can attach. The Marines and Daro immediately left their shuttle and entered the airlock of the saucer-starship that had a name on its upper hull lightened. It read: ''U.S.S. Enterprise'', reminding Daro of how her father told her a story of an aircraft carrier that served on the seas during Earth's World War II. The sailors in the past nicknamed it the big ''E'' and it was one of the few ships to earn dozens of medals for service in the war.

Heroic stories like those kept Daro open for adventures and her own heroics, realizing how hard they can be.

''Hell, getting into this ship should be easy as pie.'' Private Hicks said and then began hacking the lock and shortly after opened it, allowing him and the Marine team to board the Enterprise.

''Well, this looks like our ships back in the fifties.'' Sergeant Mackenzie said as she and the rest of the team activated their flashlights. There was a sign that said that they are located on Deck D.

''We should find a lift and locate their bridge.'' Daro'Zorah said and her team agreed with her. They went around and split in two teams to locate the lift and after a while, Daro's team located the lift. Daro contacted the other team and told them to get to her as fast as they can.

''Hm… these controls are all based on English. Navigating this ship should be easy but… where the fuck is the crew?'' Mackenzie said as she and Daro jumped in the lift and went straight up to Deck A – the Bridge.

The two females entered the bridge and noticed an efficient bridge design, but the crew was absent even on the bridge.

''Ma'am, there's another room in here.'' Mackenzie said and opened a door into what seemed to be a ready room for the senior staff. Daro entered the room with her Mattock II primed and the flashlight attached to it still shining. She saw only a small room with a dog in there that barked on her.

''Ah, what is that thing?'' Daro was scared to see a dog scratching her leg plate and barking. Mackenzie giggled silently.

''Oh, it's just a beagle.'' Mackenzie said as she attached her gun behind her back and approached the dog to pick it up.

''Come here boy. We won't hurt you.'' She said as she gently picked up the beagle, but then Daro heard a faint sound of someone taking a deep breath and then releasing it. She primed her rifle and then left the ready room. She approached the screen that was directly in front of the Captain's chair and began to listen for the breathing. She heard a sound coming from the other side and as silently as possible went there, turning off her flashlight, but activating her helmet's nightvision mode at the same time.

She approached the point of where she heard the breathing and immediately turned around the corner, but was knocked back a bit and a person appeared out of the shadows. It was a human in a blue jumpsuit. He tried to knock Daro out, but Daro grabbed his fist and quickly turned around to hit him in the side of the lung with her elbow, causing paralyzing pain. He tried to strike back, but Daro toppled his attempts with a knee-kick in his stomach and then forcing him to the ground.

''Who the hell are you?'' The human in the jumpsuit asked.

''What the hell is going on out there, Daro?'' Mackenzie asked as she went out of the ready room with the dog in her hands and approached the site of the fighting.

''I found this human. I think he might be part of the crew.'' Daro said as she pointed to an emblem on the human's left arm.

''Yes, you are right.'' Mackenzie agreed with her commanding officer, but the ship's power suddenly activated and the lights turned on, and out of nowhere crew members started appearing.

''Shit.'' Mackenzie said and she, along with Daro, raised their rifles in self-defense. The crew members of the Enterprise pulled out pistols and aimed them at the two females. One of them shot Mackenzie, catching her off-guard with her shields down and then causing Daro's attention to slip away from them and to the knocked out Mackenzie, surrounding her with their weapons aimed at her head.

''Surrender.'' Said one of the crew members who seemed to be a bit older than the rest.

''I… I don't want to do you any harm. I only acted in self-defense.'' Daro said and then she was stripped of her weapon and then dragged along with Mackenzie to the lift by two members of that crew.

* * *

**Brig, 1233 hours by GST.  
**Daro and Mackenzie were thrown in a cell with Timoshenko and Hayes. They were confused as to why did the crew attacked them. Daro asked herself a few questions towards which she had multiple answers, but couldn't guess the right one.

_''Maybe they were afraid of our armor and guns?''_ One of Daro's questions kept flowing through her mind and that's what she understood. They attacked out of fear of being captured.

Daro sat down on the ground since there was no space on the bed or on the nearby chair. The two men in the cell offered her a seat, but she declined.

''No, guys, sorry, it's better off if you sit on it, not me.'' Daro explained to them and then slowly closed her eyes. She woke up only after a half an hour when the ship was shaking violently.

''What's going on?'' Daro tried to ask one of the guards.

''The ship's under attack and… how do you, alien, speak English?'' One of the officers answered.

''That doesn't matter now… look, who's attacking us?'' She tried to get the release of her and the team through a diplomatic way.

''Tholians. They're trying to make a net.'' Another officer answered as he received a communications message from the bridge.

''Tholians… Tholians…'' Daro thought to herself and remembered that she had an FTL communicator chip that needed to be connected to a ship for a message to be sent to the SSV Courageous.

''Look, officer, let us out and we will send a message for help. If you want, just let one of us out.'' Daro said and the officers then called the Captain.

''Captain Archer, brig here. One of the prisoners can offer us some help to get out of this situation.'' The officer said to the Captain and the answer came fast.

''Get it out of the cell and up to the bridge, but watch out for any tricks.'' The Captain responded and the officers proceeded to get Daro out of the cell and lead her up to the bridge.

* * *

**On the bridge of the Enterprise.  
**Daro came out of the lift with a guard behind her. Everyone took two seconds to observe her feminine form and then returned back to the battle. The officer that Daro beat up was obviously controlling the weaponry of the ship. Daro took off her helmet to reveal a grey face with features that closely resemble humans.

''Where is your communications console?'' Daro'Zorah asked, her voice being natural and very normal to humans and the non-human on board that had pointy ears.

''Right here.'' A female officer raised her hand and Daro approached her console and inserted the chip into the console. It seemed to fit perfectly and Daro gave the communications officer instructions on how to continue.

''Type in the access code that I am about to say.'' Daro said and the comms officer prepared.

''Victor-two-seven-eight-seven-nine-alpha-charlie- alpha.'' Daro dictated the access code to open up a channel with the SSV Courageous.

''This is the Systems Alliance Heavy Destroyer Courageous. Daro'Zorah, is that you?'' A communications officer onboard the Courageous asked as the channel opened.

''Get me Vice Admiral Jameson.'' Daro said and Admiral Jameson's video feed came in to the screen of the Enterprise's bridge.

''Daro, I see you've made some friends.'' Jameson said, noticing that one of the guards is holding her at gunpoint.

''Yeah… sir, we need help. The Tholians are attacking this ship.'' Daro'Zorah specified the emergency.

''On our way, we've been monitoring your location for a while now.'' Vice Admiral Jameson said, gave a short smile and closed the communications channel. The screen of the Enterprise then switched back to watch a net forming in front of the ship, but suddenly, a large ship dropped out of FTL and engaged the Tholian warships, decimating them one by one, but suffering medium damage in the process. The Tholian warships were all wiped out and the Enterprise was freed from the net. Vice Admiral Jameson contacted the starship again.

''Daro, I guess you owe us one for that. Heh.'' Admiral Jameson said as he corrected his Admiral's peaked cap and then looked into the eyes of Captain Archer.

''Uh… I feel rather strange.'' Captain Archer said, looking into the eyes of Admiral Jameson.

''My name's William Jameson. Alliance Naval Vice Admiral, current commanding officer of the Victory-class Heavy Destroyer SSV Courageous.'' Jameson introduced himself to Captain Archer.

''My name's Jonathan Archer, Captain of the United Earth Starfleet. Commanding officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise.'' Archer introduced himself and then looked at his tactical officer who then nodded and began scanning the Courageous… apparently and soon after he was done.

''Sir, they've taken light damage on their front and starboard shielding and medium hull damage on the same sides. Their shields aren't designed to stop beam weapons and their weapons are all kinetic save for a few arrays that can fire directed energy.'' Archer's tactical officer whispered to him, but Jameson's trickier than he appears.

''Captain Archer, we can talk behind each other's backs forever, or we can start diplomacy. After all, the Systems Alliance was born out of diplomacy… more or less.'' Jameson said and then Archer stood up from his chair.

''I agree, but… it'll be hard to explain. We're from a parallel universe.'' Captain Archer said as he remembered an event in which a human and his team sacrificed his life to prevent the Tholians from capturing the Enterprise again.

''Ah, so parallel universes do exist. How… awesome.'' Jameson said, filled with joy that he can say that the scientists of the Galaxy are complete idiots and probably made one huge miscalculation.

''Can you tell us what date it is?'' Captain Archer asked and Jameson was rather surprised.

''It's 2206, June 12th by United Terran Calendar. Why do you need to know that?'' Jameson responded and then Archer turned around and observed Daro.

''What race are you and what's your name?'' He asked and his voice sounded polite.

''My name is Daro'Zorah, I'm a quarian from the planet Rannoch, behind the Perseus Veil nebula.'' She answered silently.

''T'Pol, what was the time when we entered the anomaly?'' Archer asked his science officer.

''It was twelve thirty two hours by Earth time, 2155, January fifth.'' She explained.

''So, not only did we travel to a parallel universe, we also travelled fifty years ahead in time.'' Archer said to Admiral Jameson who also seemed impressed.

''Seems like one hell of an anomaly.'' Jameson stated as he then took a datapad from one of his officers reporting sightings of an anomaly a few years ago.

''Say, Admiral, do you mind coming aboard to meet face to face? It would be much easier for us to communicate that way.'' Archer suggested and Vice Admiral Jameson nodded.

''T'Pol, meet me in the meeting room.'' Archer said as he went to the turbolift along with T'Pol, but both of them had their own directions to go to.

''Oh, and Reed, release the soldiers that we took. They helped us, so I see no harm in letting them go.'' Archer said shortly before the lift's doors closed.

''Understood.'' Reed said and got up from his chair.

''Follow me, miss Daro.'' He said and then lead her into the Captain's ready room where she will have to wait for a while and he went to wait for the turbolift to come back.

* * *

**Well, diplomacy went well, didn't it? The starship has been confirmed to be human... from a parallel universe and also from fifty years in time in that universe. Strange, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave your opinions in a review. Thank you.**


	3. Temporal Anomaly

**Welcome to Part 1 of this story's temporal event. As the name of the chapter says, there is a temporal anomaly that will most definitely screw up something. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**June 14th, 2206, 0653 hours by GST, USS Enterprise, E Deck.  
**Daro was sitting inside of her room on her bed that was issued to her by Captain Archer. Checking out the bed she realized that it seemed a little bit more comfortable than the beds on Alliance starships. She wanted to continue her sleep, but after Captain Archer called her up to the bridge, she could continue sleeping. She slipped inside her mother's, Tali's, old enviro-suit, put on her mask and left her room to head for the bridge.

Daro went straight towards the turbolift but on the way she encountered the ship's doctor, a Denobulan named Phlox who seemed happy.

''Hang on there, miss.'' Phlox stopped Daro for a short while.

''Um… yes, how can I help you?'' Daro turned to face the Denobulan and noticed that he was scanning her.

''Hold still while I scan you and enter your data into our database.'' Phlox said but then Daro took his arm in which a medical scanner was in.

''No. Here, take this pad instead. It contains all of my medical records, but don't add it into the official database of your Starfleet.'' Daro said as she gave a datapad to Phlox to get rid of him for a while.

''Oh, great, this cuts me short of work. See you later, Commander.'' Phlox said as he turned around and went back to the sickbay, letting Daro continue on her route towards the bridge.

Daro approached the turbolift and then the turbolift immediately went up to Deck A which is the bridge. Seconds later, she arrived at the bridge and left the elevator where Captain Archer was already waiting for her and staring in the screen. The screen had a wormhole shown, a blue wormhole.

''Observe, Daro. This wormhole is similar to the one that we came through to get here.'' Archer said as he heard that Daro was the one that arrived on the bridge.

''Captain, this wormhole is too small to fit in the Enterprise. It's better off if we send a shuttlepod to investigate it and take an energy scan of it from inside.'' Commander T'Pol suggested and Captain Archer seemed to agree almost immediately.

''I agree, T'Pol. Travis, Daro, you two will follow me. T'Pol, take the bridge.'' Archer ordered everyone around and then left for the turbolift. He, Daro and Travis Mayweather went straight down to Deck E where the launch bay was located at.

''You two should grab EVA gear just in case our shuttle breaks apart and if we'll need to evacuate.'' Archer suggested and the trio went around to grab EVA suits, but Tali, instead of taking a Starfleet issue EVA suit, went to her room and dressed on her Alliance Marine armor. After grabbing her helmet, she immediately ran towards the launch bay where Ensign Mayweather and Captain Archer were waiting for her.

''Ready, Commander?'' Archer asked as Daro climbed inside the shuttle pod and took a seat in the middle.

''Yes, I'm ready.'' Daro said as Archer climbed in and closed the door behind him.

''Travis, let's check out that wormhole.'' Archer said as he sat down in a chair near Travis, who was at the helm.

''Affirmative, sir.'' Travis acknowledged and activated the shuttle. The launch bay then depressurized and a bay door below the shuttlepod opened, allowing it to leave.

''Steady as she goes, Mister Mayweather.'' Archer said as he observed the wormhole that was getting closer and closer as the shuttlepod went further away from the Enterprise.

''Ensign… hold on, I am running a diagnostic on the wormhole. Decelerate please.'' Daro'Zorah asked the helmsman and Travis looked at Captain Archer, who agreed with Daro'Zorah. Travis slowed down the shuttlepod to one fourth of impulse and allowed Daro to run a diagnostic scan on the wormhole.

''This technology is both, a combination of primitive and advanced…'' Daro'Zorah quietly whispered to herself as she tried to understand which button does the action that she needs and even Sato's explanation on how to operate the consoles didn't really help her. Much.

''It's done… I can now try to send the results to your Enterprise.'' Daro'Zorah said as she tried to send the information, but the wormhole seemed to block all subspace transmissions.

''Archer, the wormhole is preventing an upload of the results.'' Daro'Zorah reported and Captain Archer ordered Travis to keep a distance, but after turning engines to full reverse, the shuttlepod kept flying towards the wormhole.

''What's going on?'' Archer asked Travis, who was trying to direct power to the impulse engines.

''The wormhole seems to be emitting a powerful gravity field… like a black hole.'' Travis said as he tried to defeat the gravitational hold, all in vain.

''Is the Enterprise affected?'' Archer turned towards Daro, who then started scanning the Enterprise.

''Negative, Archer.'' Daro'Zorah still didn't refer to Jonathan Archer as ''Captain'' or ''Sir'', but Captain Archer understood that she still needed time to get used to someone else other than an Alliance officer commanding her.

''Sir, we're entering the wormhole now.'' Travis said as he grabbed hold onto something because the pod starting violently shaking. Archer and Daro began holding on to their chairs as their shuttlepod was passing through the wormhole.

* * *

**20 minutes later, June 14****th****, 2206, The Other Side, Shuttlepod One.  
**The trio inside the shuttle were unconscious. When they woke up, they immediately started analyzing their surroundings outside the shuttle and they noticed that the wormhole was still there.

''Where are we?'' Captain Archer asked and Travis immediately ran a diagnostic, but Daro finished her diagnostic with her omni-tool.

''According to my omni-tool, we're in 2157, but in a different dimension, that's for sure.'' Daro informed Captain Archer who was still recovering from being unconscious.

''Where the hell are we?'' Captain Archer still tried to understand where they were and then Daro accessed the Alliance star charts.

''Well, we're in the same area, but in a different dimension.'' Daro said as she closed her omni-tool and started using the shuttlepod's sensors to scan for any starships in the vicinity.

''Archer… I mean, Captain, there's a ship on sensors. It's emitting Starfleet signals. Another one… and another one… Four Starfleet ships in the area.'' Daro'Zorah informed Captain Archer of her observations.

''Class?'' Captain Archer asked as he approached the console that Daro was using.

''Three are NX-class and one seems to be bigger. More advanced.'' Daro'Zorah informed Captain Archer as she then tried to activate a camera to zoom in and better see the name of the ''flagship''. She read the name of the ship and its registry. U.S.S. Defiant, NCC-1764.

''Defiant. Do you know that one?'' Daro'Zorah asked the two humans in the shuttlepod.

''Defiant? No…'' Travis replied as he never heard of a ship of that name.

''Not at all. Also, there are no ships with the ''NCC'' registry in Starfleet. We're using the ''NX'' registry.'' Captain Archer replied to Daro'Zorah as the two then turned to a window to see it with their own eyes.

''Oh man… that thing's bigger than the NX-class ships escorting it. Look, NX-02 Columbia, NX-03 Challenger and NX-04 Discovery… but it's strange that there's no Enterprise around.'' Travis informed of his observations from the pilot's window.

''Maybe it's out exploring the Galaxy?'' Archer gave his idea out immediately.

''I don't think so. I've intercepted a signal that had two crew members of two ships chatting. They said that the Enterprise was destroyed in unexplored space and the Defiant came back with most of Enterprise's crew.'' Daro'Zorah corrected the Captain's idea.

Suddenly, gravitational fluctuations began and the shuttle was shaking again. Another wormhole was appearing at least a million kilometers away from the first one.

''The Starfleet ships haven't detected us and they're obviously heading towards the other wormhole.'' Daro'Zorah said as she kept following them through the viewport.

After a while, the Starfleet ships entered the wormhole and the other one closed.

''Captain!'' Travis said but Captain Archer responded almost immediately after.

''I know.'' Archer and Daro were looking at the place that the wormhole they came out of once was. ''Something is wrong.'' Archer said.

''Captain, I think we should go through the wormhole that that flotilla went through.'' Daro'Zorah gave a suggestion and Captain Archer seemed to agree with her.

''Travis, take us through that wormhole.'' Captain Archer ordered Mayweather and the shuttlepod immediately moved out of its place and went through the wormhole ten minutes later.

* * *

**Alliance Reality, June 14****th****, 2157, 0811 hours by GST.  
**The shuttlepod came out of the wormhole and met the U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01 that tried hailing the shuttlepod.

''Enterprise to Shuttlepod One. Shuttlepod One please respond.'' It was Ensign Hoshi Sato's voice. Captain Archer opened a channel with them.

''This is Captain Archer. Enterprise, report.'' Captain Archer said and Daro along with Mayweather began carefully listening.

''Well, there was a complete change of time and events, it's like the Alliance and its allies never existed. According to one of Daro's Marines and his… uh… omni-tool, we're in 2157, the year of the First Contact.'' Sato gave a report to Captain Archer, while Travis was slowly steering the pod into the launch bay of the Enterprise.

''How's that possible?'' Daro'Zorah asked everyone around and hearing her.

''Time travel and wormholes are two things that are almost impossible to explore.'' Travis Mayweather tried to explain it in short but Daro still had a hard time believing that the timeline is majorly screwed up.

''We can restore timelines if we destroy the source of these temporal distortions.'' Daniels, the temporal agent from the 31st Century, appeared out of nowhere and joined the conversation.

''Daniels? How did you get here?'' Captain Archer asked, he seemed surprised to see Daniels.

''I found that this timeline was in danger, so I transported here as fast as I could.'' Daniels explained as he and Archer were heading towards the exit of the launch bay.

''Travis, take the helm of the Enterprise. Daro, follow me.'' Archer gave out a few more orders and then left the launch bay with Daniels and Daro.

''Ah, you must be Daro'Zorah, daughter of the legendary John'Zorah.'' Daniels offered a hand for a hand shake to Daro, but Daro was surprised that someone she has never met in her life knows of her. Even by being surprised, she accepted the hand shake.

''How do you know of me?'' Daro asked Daniels.

''I'm from the future. I know everything about everyone the Enterprise has met.'' Daniels replied to Daro's question. ''Your father wasn't born in this timeline and you shouldn't be alive in here as well as your team, yet, you are. Do you want to know why?'' Daniels offered an explanation.

''Yes.'' Daro accepted Daniels' offer.

''I calibrated the shields of the Enterprise to protect everyone aboard it from temporal changes. The Shuttlepod included. The Department of Temporal Investigations knew that something like this would happen, so they sent me in before you departed to prevent you from disappearing, since, without your help, chances to restore this timeline would be equal to none.'' Daniels explained and Daro immediately received answers to many questions.

''What's going to be my role in all of this?'' Daro'Zorah asked Daniels, but Daniels refused to reveal the future to her since it would be a violation of the Temporal Directive.

''I will violate a rule if I say that.'' Daniels refused.

''Okay… but what's the source of all these changes?'' Daro asked another question.

''It's the Defiant. The ship and its three escorts that entered through the wormhole. It prevented First Contact and a massive build-up of military forces of humanity and the Turian Hierarchy. Since humanity in this reality was rather awfully equipped, they cut through their fleets with ease and annexed Earth, forcing them to build more NX-class starships at the shipyards over Earth and Mars.'' Daniels answered Daro's question and then another one followed.

''What about my father?''

''He was never born, since his mother and father were both murdered by the Mirror Starfleet forces on one of the Alliance Cruisers trying to stop the Defiant. Your mother is not yet born, but her mother is somewhere in hiding along with the rest of your species.'' Daniels answered one question and then another since he had a feeling that she wanted to know that as well.

''What do we do now, Captain?'' Daro'Zorah asked the Captain as they entered the turbolift.

''We'll discuss this in the ready room.'' Archer said as soon as the turbolift reached Deck A. Daniels and Daro went to the ready room and Archer approached T'Pol to check the readings.

''Time travel… no one from my two bloodlines ever had done that and I never thought that I would do it… humans had proven that time travel is impossible…'' Daro sat down on Archer's chair and removed her helmet to hold her head in her hands. Daniels approached her, but didn't put his arms on her. Instead, he found a chair and brought it closer to her and he sat down next to her.

''The Vulcans in the other reality thought the same until the Enterprise disproved their theory… many times in a row and I'm standing proof of time travel. If time travel was truly impossible, life would be so much easier for everyone.'' Daniels tried to calm Daro down.

''I guess it's the job of ours to shred these bastards to pieces and restore the timeline…'' Daro said and Daniels fully agreed with her rage and enthusiasm.

''Yes and the Defiant is the key… the other ships are meaningless, they will disappear as soon as the Defiant is taken out, but weapons of the Enterprise are unable to penetrate its shields. There was a phase cannon on Mars in the Enterprise's reality that is able to penetrate it and burn it, but it's not here.'' Daniels said and then Daro had a bright idea.

''Are there missiles, torpedoes or other kinetic weapons on this ship?'' Daro asked Daniels.

''Well, yes. Photon torpedoes.'' Daniels answered and seemed interested by Daro's tone of voice.

''If we can attach an EMP warhead, would we be able to deactivate its shields?'' Daro asked as she began thinking about electro-magnetic pulses.

''Yes, but only for a short time. It will make the Defiant vulnerable to standard phase cannons and torpedoes. If the Enterprise's crew reacts fast enough, they can disable the shield generators and weapons of the Defiant and make it practically defenseless.'' Daniels explained and confirmed Daro's plan's possibility. Daro had made a plan that would allow the Enterprise to restore the timeline.

''We've got our window. The Defiant is right over a colony you call Eden Prime.'' Captain Archer said as soon as he came in the ready room.

''Daro, if you have a plan, execute it right away!'' Archer added and Daro immediately ran to the turbolift to get to the armory where the photon torpedoes are being stored.

''We can't fail this one.'' Daro whispered to herself silently while in the turbolift.

* * *

**Well, nothing much to say but this: ''To Be Continued.''**


	4. Alternate Reality

**Sorry for making all you readers wait so long. Here's chapter four of the story, and the second chapter of an adventure arc in the altered reality. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**June 14th, 2157, 0913 hours by GST, Sol System.  
**The Enterprise entered the Sol System and immediately polarized its hull plating, getting ready to receive massive damage. As it flew in full impulse towards Earth, it encountered the U.S.S. Defiant, the ship that changed the timeline. The two ships entered firing range and began exchanging fire.

''Fire all phase cannons.'' Captain Archer ordered with a calm voice, waiting for a chance to fire its aft photon torpedo tube that contained a loaded EMP torpedo. The Enterprise dealt and received phaser damage and tried to avoid the firing arc of the Defiant's torpedo tubes.

''Captain, we're ready to fire the torpedo tube.'' Lieutenant Malcolm Reed informed Captain Archer.

''Lieutenant…'' Captain Archer waited for a better moment to fire the weapon as he watched the screen carefully. ''…fire!'' He gave the order and the photon torpedo was fired. It impacted the Defiant and exploded and the EMP was triggered.

''Are its shields gone?'' Captain Archer asked and Daro'Zorah, who stood right beside the Captain, crossed her fingers in hopes of receiving a positive answer.

''Negative, sir, no damage to shields.'' Reed answered to the Captain's question and the crew was shocked. They had to retreat, but it was impossible since their warp nacelles were hit.

''Nacelle one is damaged, sir, I can't get us out of here.'' Ensign Mayweather reported to the Captain, who sat down on his chair, hopeless.

''What should we do, sir?'' T'Pol asked for further orders.

''There's nothing we CAN do, T'Pol… we're doomed.'' Captain Archer replied, but when the final torpedo was launched on the NX-01, a starship jumped out of nowhere and blocked the incoming photon torpedo and phaser bank shots. The unidentified ship contacted the NX-01.

''We'll hold them off, get yourselves out of here. Go!'' The audio message played and ended quickly.

''Mister Mayweather, get us behind Pluto's orbit. Maximum possible speed.'' Archer gave the order to retreat and Mayweather immediately executed it, by turning the ship around and heading to Pluto on full impulse. The camera view was switched to the ship that took the attention of the Defiant. They saw it getting destroyed.

''That was an Alliance Geneva-class Cruiser…'' Daro'Zorah said and then Archer stood up to look at her.

''Didn't Daniels say that the Alliance is gone?'' Archer asked Daro.

''Well, technically, the Alliance shouldn't even be existing, but… given the nature of humans, there's always a resistance movement.'' Daro explained the theory of a human resistance movement.

''Hm… if there is a resistance movement, there should be a main base of operations. We need someone to discover it.'' Archer announced across the bridge.

''I'll do it.'' T'Pol said and went to the turbolift.

Daniels was silently and stealthily listening to the conversation, hearing their idea. He didn't have ideas to offer himself and he was denied the ability to give them the outcome of their plans, but he could at least try and hint them at something and some way. That was his plan.

''Daro…'' Archer grabbed Daro's shoulder. ''…you should get some rest. You were working restlessly and I know you want to see your mother again, but a tired soldier is a dead soldier. Get some rest.'' Archer suggested, but Daro shook her head.

''No, no, I don't want to sleep.'' Daro rejected his proposal, but Archer came up with a new one.

''Then at least go get some food, I am pretty sure you can digest human food, based on your human DNA fragments. You look hungry and you don't need to understand alien physiology to see it. Now go, that's an order.'' Archer gave a direct order for Daro and she acknowledged it and went to the turbolift to get to the mess in the lower decks.

* * *

**Enterprise's Mess, June 14****th****, 2157, 1005 hours by GST.  
**Daro was sitting at a table at the far side of the mess, alone, with her helmet removed and just poking her salad with a fork. While walking around, looking for a place to sit down and enjoy his second breakfast, Phlox spotted a lonely Daro sitting at a corner and decided to join her.

''Excuse me, is this seat taken?'' Phlox kindly asked.

''No, no, please, sit if you wish.'' Daro replied to Phlox and continued poking her food.

''You don't seem particularly happy. What's the matter?'' Phlox asked as he began eating the human food that he enjoyed so much.

''It's the failure to take down the Defiant… it'll haunt me for long. It was my fault and because of that, we almost died.'' Daro blamed herself for the events.

''Don't blame yourself child, it's not your fault. The Defiant's shields were too well armed for our photon torpedoes to do damage and for our phase cannons to actually wear them down.'' Phlox tried to raise Daro's self-confidence that was lower than ever.

''Yeah… maybe you're right… I guess we should look for something else that could tear open their shields.'' Daro said, with renewed enthusiasm, and even began eating her food.

''You helped me out Phlox. Thanks.'' Daro said and then left, after finishing her dish.

''Well… always welcome.'' Phlox said, smiling to himself and then continuing to eat his food.

* * *

**Deck C, Upper Observation Deck, 1555 hours by GST, June 14****th****, 2157.  
**Daro was using a high-power telescope to search the distant planets in the Orion Arm of the Galaxy to find any rebel outposts, but for now, she didn't find any. Captain Archer himself went in the room to check her progress.

''Daro, how's it going with the search?'' Archer asked out of curiosity and saw how Daro crossed the planet that goes by the name of ''Eden Prime''.

''No results as of yet. I wonder is the Charon Relay on the other side of Pluto in this reality.'' Daro said to the Captain and the mentioning of the Charon Relay brought up a question.

''What's the Charon Relay?'' Archer asked and then a relay appeared out behind the orbit of Pluto.

''That thing over there… it's a mass relay. Instant FTL jumps across the Galaxy.'' Daro said and Captain Archer admired the size of that relay.

''It's huge… how does it even work?'' Archer was amazed by the relay.

''Well, it's not yet clearly understood, even by the smartest and oldest races in the Galaxy, but we know that it uses an element zero core to throw us to the relay that it is linked with. There are presumably millions of these connections all across the Galaxy.'' Daro explained to Archer what she knew about the relays. She never really had an interest for engineering and sciences.

''Interesting. How can we use it?'' Archer asked.

''It's rather simple, you fly close to it and it swings you to the end of its road – another relay that decelerates you. The decelerating relay can also be the accelerating one. They work both ways.'' Daro explained yet again.

''Where does this one lead to?'' Archer prepared to use his communicator and order a jump.

''To the Arcturus Stream.'' Daro said and she noticed Archer giving an order to make a relay jump. Both of them observed the Enterprise slowly approaching the relay and then the relay energized the small NX-class vessel and threw it out of the Sol System, straight for the Utopia System. Almost instantly the Enterprise reached the Arcturus System and Archer was amazed at the speed. He barely even made a move with an arm.

''Impressive. Will this help you locate any resistance bases?'' Archer asked Daro and then she quickly added ''Terra Nova'' to her blackboard that she was typing on.

''Already found something. That planet right there, come and look.'' Daro offered Archer a look through the high power telescope. Archer came closer and looked through it, seeing a fleet consisting of dozens of ships and an orbital station, hinting at a base on the surface.

''Well then, I guess we've got our destination.'' Archer said and activated his comms device. ''Trip, is the warp drive active?'' Archer asked Commander Tucker.

''Yes, Captain, we can go to warp three point nine right now, but not any higher because the nacelles are still damaged.'' Tucker answered to the Captain and the call then moved to the bridge.

''Mister Mayweather, set a course for these coordinates. Warp three point nine.'' Archer gave an order and a bit later, the Enterprise entered warp.

''This'll take a while until we reach that system.'' Archer informed Daro as he left the room, but before he left, Daro pointed at a second relay in the system.

''Whoa, it cuts us short of travel.'' Archer was amazed that there was another relay and the Enterprise immediately changed course, after Archer went to the bridge.

* * *

**The next day, June 15****th****, 0514 hours by GST. Asgard System.  
**The Enterprise arrived at the Asgard System and was greeted with a welcoming arm from the local occupants. The ships escorted the Enterprise towards the space station, so that it may dock with it.

''Welcome to Station Terra Nova, the last bastion of hope and freedom from the Terran Empire in the Galaxy.'' A voice on the loudspeakers in the docking area announced to the newly arrived U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01.

''What races can we meet here?'' Archer asked Daro as he, T'Pol, Daro and a few of Daro's Marines will be going onboard the station.

''Well, judging by the ships, we will meet turians, asari, humans, krogan and salarians. Almost every inhabitant of the Citadel Controlled Area of the Galaxy.'' Daro said to the Captain who heard the words ''Citadel Controlled'' for the first time. He was wondering what was this Citadel.

''What is the Citadel, Daro?'' Archer asked the quarian.

''The Citadel is a massive space station built by the Reapers. Originally, it was located in the Widow Nebula, somewhere not too far away from the Galactic Core and in the heart of Citadel Space, but now, it's above Earth, but since we're in the past and in a different reality, the Citadel is in the Widow Nebula.'' Daro explained what is the Citadel and Archer then was wondering how big it actually was and he also wondered what were the Reapers. Daro caught that and told its size.

''Forty four kilometers is its length. That's all I know about its size. There was hardly enough time for me to see it while I was preparing for my military service.''

''Woah, how…'' Archer was amazed, but he would be even more amazed when he would see it in person. Then, he remembered Daro mentioned something of a race called ''Reapers''.

''What are the Reapers, Daro?'' T'Pol asked the question before Captain Archer.

''The Reapers are a race of sentient machines that were made to destroy all organic life in the Galaxy every fifty thousand years. Luckily, the united races of the Galaxy made the final push on Earth in which my father activated a superweapon that was attached to the Citadel and destroyed them all. For good. These cycles, as far as we know, began at least a few billion years ago. The Reapers were made from the species they harvested and this discovery was credited to the crew of the SSV Normandy SR-2…'' Daro felt disgust when talking about the Reapers and sadness when remembering the Normandy and her fate.

''Well… judging by your emotions from remembering all this, I might suggest that we do not return to this topic.'' T'Pol suggested and Archer agreed. Daro agreed as well, but she was still ready to share whatever information might be necessary.

''We're approaching the entrance into the station.'' One of Daro's Marines informed. When the team went through the blast doors, they saw a station full of life. People everywhere, living like in a normal city on the surface of a self-sustaining colony world.

''Impressive.'' T'Pol said while observing the surrounding area that reminded an urban area.

''Looks like screwed up timelines have their own pluses.'' Sergeant Mackenzie informed the team of her thoughts. The team was approached by an asari in an elegant dress.

''Welcome to station Terra Nova. Our commander is down this main section. You will see the most heavily defended building there, the guards will let you pass.'' The asari said and stepped aside to let the team go further. The team moved up to the command center of the station where they met Station Commander Jeffrey Wilson.

''Welcome to my station… uh…'' The Commander was unaware of Daro's and T'Pol's species so he was quite puzzled.

''My name's Daro'Zorah, I am a quarian from the Perseus Veil.'' Daro introduced herself to the puzzled Commander who then looked at T'Pol.

''I'm T'Pol, a human from a colony out in the…'' T'Pol wanted to figure something out, but then Daro assisted her.

''She's from a colony in the Terminus where humans were exposed to some chemical that made their ears pointy and their brows a bit different.'' Daro bailed T'Pol out before the Commander started asking questions.

''I see now… I see also that your ship is one of the Empire's classes.'' Commander Wilson stated as he was reading on his datapad a report from the orbital defense intelligence.

''Yes, we stole it from them and are using it against them, but we need your help right now. We need all your fleets to deliver a crushing blow.'' Captain Archer asked for help and the Commander felt like giving it.

''Well, we've been aching for action and we want to finally hit them, but the thing is… we don't really know where have they settled in. Our spy network was ruined a few days ago and the information wasn't flowing for weeks even!'' The Commander informed the Captain of the situation.

''Well, they are using Earth as the headquarters.'' Daro said and the Commander immediately ordered all units to scramble for an attack on Earth.

''We're going to take them out in one swift attack.'' The Commander was overconfident in victory, but little did he know that the USS Defiant is able to cut through his lightly armed frigates like a hot knife through butter.

''I fear that he will charge blindly against the Defiant.'' T'Pol whispered to Captain Archer.

''That's why I have a plan. Quickly, get back to the Enterprise.'' Archer shouted as everyone ran back to the Enterprise to hear his plan of attack.

* * *

**Captain Archer has a great idea in his mind. Commander Wilson wants to crush the Empire and restore the government that ruled over all human systems before it, but his tactic of a head-on attack will guarantee a ninety percent loss of his frigate fleet. Will Captain Archer be able to execute his plan in time to save the rebel fleet before it gets blasted into smithereens? Wait on for the next and final chapter in this adventure arc or for short... To Be Continued.**


	5. Restoring Realities

**So, here's the final chapter to the alternate reality adventure arc. Sorry for the ultra-long delay, people, the story is still going, I just had exams to worry about. Now that they're past, the updates can come in more frequently. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**June 15th, 0612 hours by GST.  
**''... and that's the plan. We beam over Daro and her team to the Defiant while its shields are down. We can lure the Defiant into this nebula here.'' Captain Archer pointed at a nebula that was previously undiscovered, lying at 7.9 Ly from Sol.

''Hm… a good plan, if I might say.'' T'Pol commented and then went silent as the group continued planning, but left the combat onboard the ship to Daro and her team of experts.

''We've got a small nuclear device with us. We can plant it on the core of the Defiant and detonate it. That ought to wipe the ship out of existence entirely.'' Daro said as she put a small, tactical nuclear explosive that seemed to be packed like the reliable 21st century C4 explosive, only slightly bigger.

''What's the yield of this small device?'' Captain Archer asked while Daro placed the charge in her combat backpack.

''Big enough to destroy the entire engineering area of the ship, Captain.'' Daro replied and then the Captain saluted, as Daro and her team left to the transporter room where Commander Tucker will be waiting for the signal to transport the team onboard the Defiant.

* * *

**June 15****th****, 0843 hours by GST.  
**The small resistance force gathered behind Phobos, one of Mars' moons. NX-01 is the ship leading the charge and when it went out of the safety behind Phobos, the fleet followed and they all went on full speed towards Earth. There, they encountered the Defiant and the battle of Earth began.

Captain Archer had asked for assistance in dropping the Defiant's shielding and with success. Multiple frigates were tasked with assisting the NX-01 in draining the shielding and allowing the boarding team to get inside the Defiant. Commander Wilson ordered his flagship, the SSV Gettysburg, on a direct course with the defiant, lining up its spinal cannon for a straight shot that should drain the shields entirely and if that won't work, then the point-defense batteries should drain it down.

The Gettysburg was successful in its strike against the Defiant, completely draining its shields. The Enterprise sneaked in behind the Defiant and beamed over Daro and her team into the shuttle bay of the Defiant.

* * *

**Defiant's Shuttle Bay, 0859 hours by GST. June 15****th****, Orbit Above Earth.  
**Daro finally got a hold of herself after feeling herself being ''transported''. Turned from matter into energy and back was a feeling that no one could ever forget and she event felt that she was in two different places. At once! That was a miracle of transporter technology, but that miracle has way too many downsides.

''Ma'am, where should we go?'' One of Daro's Marines asked for directions.

''Follow me, I think the core should be this way.'' Daro said and with that, she and her entire team went in the direction that they thought lead towards the warp core room. They were right, but they were met with armed resistance. The lightly trained crewmen proved to be no challenge for the Marines and the team was successfully able to install the nuclear package right next to the core.

''There. That should vaporize the core and the entire ship with it.'' Daro commented and then contacted the Enterprise.

''Captain, the package has been planted. Can you get us out of here?'' Daro asked for evacuation.

''Negative, Commander. The Defiant's shield is up again. You'll have to find a way out of it yourself.'' The Captain responded as the Defiant was too powerful when its shields were raised. Daro then remembered the only remaining shuttle in the shuttle bay and with a single wave of her hand, she ordered the team to immediately follow her and follow her the team did.

Back at the shuttle bay, they encountered well-armed resistance from the Defiant's crew. These guys weren't the regulars they met, but they were already trained in combat like this, but there weren't enough of them to effectively halt the Alliance Marines from entering the shuttle and escaping.

''Punch it, LT!'' Daro shouted at the First Lieutenant McCloskey and the Lieutenant then tried to figure out which button did what, but in reality, everything was written in English so he had no problem in figuring out the meaning of the buttons. He closed the shuttle's doors and took off from the ship, but not before ordering Corporal Chung to fire his ML-77B Missile Launcher at the bay's door, to blast it open and clear a path for the unarmed shuttle. As the shuttle flew away from the Defiant, Daro pulled out the detonator. When the shuttle reached a distance of one kilometer from the Defiant, she pulled the trigger of the detonator and the Defiant's Engineering Section blew wide open with a secondary explosion, a larger one, completely vaporizing the starship that never should've been here.

Suddenly, the reality started changing and everyone appeared to be in the same places that they were before the Defiant appeared in this universe. The Enterprise was transported back to the area they encountered the wormhole, but when all the changes ended, the wormholes were gone and the connection between universes was severed.

''Well, that escalated quickly.'' Daro commented about the sudden changes of the universe. She looked around and the crew seemed as confused as she did.

''Hm… I guess we should set course for somewhere else. Mister Mayweather, activate the warp drive and take us to the nearest Mass Relay. Make sure to avoid local traffic.'' Captain Archer issued his order and stopped wondering.

''Acknowledged, Captain. Setting course, now.'' Travis Mayweather set course for the nearest relay in the sector and, surprisingly, there was no starship traffic at all there. Then Daro explained that this is a scarcely populated sector with only minor colonies. The Enterprise continued its voyage to search a way back home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you were not disappointed by this chapter being so short.**


	6. The Enterprise Leaves

**Hey all, bringing the last chapter in the Multidimensional Defenders to you. I hope you enjoy this... and... let the reading begin!  
**

* * *

**July 21st, 2206, USS Enterprise NX-01's bridge.  
**It was a regular day in search of a wormhole that could take the Enterprise and its crew back to their original reality when suddenly, the Enterprise located a wormhole with a few alien ships standing right next to it. They seemed rather familiar to Captain Archer. Those were Xindi ships, since in 2154, a year before the Enterprise entered a mysterious wormhole, the Xindi attacked Earth and killed many humans in Florida with a probe. Captain Archer knew that if the Xindi are here, they might be looking for Earth and as he checked the galaxy map projected by Daro's omni-tool, he realized the Xindi are danger close to this universe's Earth. It was a mere one hundred light years to Earth and the Enterprise had to act – attack or retreat and warn.

''T'Pol, how do you rate our chances of survival?'' Captain Archer asked T'Pol for an analysis of the situation.

''Our chances of survival in an engagement are very small. We should contact the Alliance and ask them for a ship or two to assist us.'' Commander T'Pol said to Jonathan Archer.

''Hm… Daro, can we contact the SSV Courageous?'' Archer asked the Commander.

''No, the Courageous is leading an anti-pirate operation far away from Earth. Pulling it away from there would cause serious trouble for dozens of peaceful colonies.'' Daro informed of the Courageous' current status.

''Ah… damn… can you get anyone else to assist us without exposing us?'' Captain Archer asked for any other ways of help.

''Well, there is a friend who holds a rather useful rank in the Quarian Navy. There is also a friend of my father, a General, in the Turian Navy. The Turian Fleet has formidable warships. Choose who you want, Captain.'' Daro gave two options for the Captain of the Enterprise.

''Contact this General, if you can.'' Archer ordered and Daro then went to the communications console to enter a code, comms channel and begin the talk.

''Uncle Garrus, can you hear me? This is Daro'Zorah, your niece. I need your help with something.'' Daro'Zorah asked for help from her uncle and an answer came just after she finished asking for help.

''Daro! It's good to see you again! What is it that you require of me?'' Garrus asked Daro.

''I need your help, Uncle Garrus. More precisely, the help of your ships. An unknown alien fleet might be preparing to assault Earth without the usage of mass relays and you know that human fleets are concentrated around mass relay nexuses. If that alien fleet gets to Earth, the damage they could cause would be unimaginable!'' Daro explained the situation and sent the Enterprise's coordinates to Garrus.

''I'll be there in a few minutes. Me and my flotilla are very close to you.'' Garrus ended the call and Daro questioned his last words quietly to herself. She was wondering why was Garrus and a flotilla of Turian ships so deep in Alliance space, but nevertheless, she won't have to wait an hour or two until a Turian Fleet comes from Palaven.

* * *

**Several minutes later, July 21****st****, 2206, 1459 hours by GST, USS Enterprise NX-01's bridge.  
**After waiting for some time, four Turian Cruisers decelerated from FTL speeds and stopped right next to the Enterprise. The leader – General Garrus Vakarian – contacted the Captain of the Enterprise.

''Is Daro'Zorah aboard that primitive ship?'' Garrus asked and Captain Archer then stood up from his seat.

''This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise and I am confirming your thoughts. Daro'Zorah is aboard the Enterprise.'' Archer said and then showed a gesture for Daro'Zorah to come in the camera's range of the video communicator of the Enterprise.

''Daro! So, who do we get to wipe out today?'' Garrus asked his niece.

''Those ships in front, by that wormhole. It seems they are still assembling in force.'' Daro said and then noticed Raen'Dixe next to Garrus.

''Raen…? What are you doing aboard a Turian warship?'' Daro'Zorah asked.

''I'm glad to see you too, Daro. I'm just serving as an exchange officer. I've been exchanged with a Turian Captain and I am serving a few months aboard Garrus' personal cruiser.'' Raen'Dixe explained and then sat on the first officer's chair. ''Let's kick some ass, just like our ancestors! Let's save Earth!'' Raen literally yelled and the Turians aboard that ship completely agreed with him. They even yelled out the human battle cry.

''Oorah!''

''Oh…'' Daro simply acknowledged the fact that Raen was taking part in the exchange program. Captain Archer then began to speak instead of her.

''I wouldn't underestimate the Xindi. In our universe, they wiped out a portion of Florida along with thousands of lives.''

''We understand, Captain.'' Garrus Vakarian said and ended the conversation. With that, the Turian Flotilla steadily approached the Xindi Fleet along with the Enterprise. Suddenly, the Xindi opened fire out of Directed Energy Weapons known as Phase Cannons by the crew of the Enterprise.

''Polarize hull plating! Evasive maneuvers! Open fire from all phase cannons!'' Captain Archer began issuing combat orders as Daro simply stood and watched the battle on the screen. She also felt a few hits reaching the Enterprise. It was felt in the way that the entire vessel shook a few times.

''One of the Turian warships is receiving serious damage!'' Lieutenant Malcolm Reed informed of his observations about the Turian warships. Suddenly, the Enterprise turned to assist it and fired several photonic torpedoes at the Xindi ships attacking it. The torpedoes destroyed two and damaged three Xindi vessels. That drew their attention away from the beaten up Turian cruiser and they began pursuing the Enterprise in a high speed chase across the field of battle.

''They're not as damaged as I suspected, are they?'' Captain Archer asked.

''Negative, Captain, they've sustained minor damage because their shields were up at the moment of impact.'' T'Pol answered to Archer.

''Damn it.'' Archer cursed and then noticed a short black-out of the ship.

''Trip, what's going on with the warp core?'' Archer contacted the Engineering section.

''Captain, a direct hit against our warp core caused a temporary black-out of power that was almost instantly restored. Two more hits at our core and we might be left floating.'' Trip said and another hit against the warp core was scored by the Xindi. ''Make that one more.'' Trip corrected himself.

The Xindi kept firing their phase cannons against the Enterprise when suddenly all of them were rammed by Garrus' personal cruiser and destroyed.

''I see your ship is taking a beating. Thanking is not needed, just doing our jobs.'' Raen'Dixe said over the communications as his ship was covering the Enterprise.

''Whatever just happened, Captain, that got us enough time to fix the warp core. In the future, might I suggest that you do not start suicide attacks?'' Trip humorously suggested to the Captain.

''Noted, Trip.'' Captain Archer said and noticed the small Turian Flotilla struggling to beat the Xindi when suddenly, more Turian warships decelerated along with a massive Turian Dreadnought. The Dreadnought immediately unleashed fire from every ship-to-ship battery it had, punching multiple Xindi vessel shields and blowing them to smithereens. Even with those losses, the Xindi were putting up quite a fight.

''Wait… if that wormhole led the Xindi here, it means it leads back to 2155. Otherwise, the Xindi won't keep up a fight and just fall back… right? Right?'' Lieutenant Reed suggested and the bridge crew seemed to agree with him.

''Daro, gather your people, you will have to leave the Enterprise. We will try to return to our universe and close the wormhole to prevent more Xindi ships from entering this universe.'' Captain Archer said as he was sitting on his chair and petting his pet beagle – Porthos.

''Acknowledged, Captain.'' Daro said and went to the elevator to get to the crew deck and assemble her Marines.

Meanwhile, the battle kept raging on between the handful of Turian warships and dozens of Xindi vessels that were a bit larger than a human frigate each.

Daro quickly assembled her team and asked for further objectives. Archer ordered to get to the transporter room and prepare for transportation aboard Garrus' warship.

Daro and her team complied, running to the transporter room, but she noticed the transporter was fucked up beyond any short-term repairs.

''Captain, the transporter is rendered obsolete during this moment. We need another way off.'' Daro informed Archer.

''We could try to drop them right on the hull of the Turian warship and then head for the wormhole at maximum speed.'' Ensign Mayweather suggested. ''I am just suggesting.'' He said again.

''That sounds like a good idea.'' Daro said as she heard everything that he said.

''Alright Daro, head for the shuttle bay. We will open the doors and head right over that warship. You will have to do this quick and you will have to jump only on my mark, not sooner and not later!'' Captain Archer said and warned since if the Marines react too fast or delay, they could be left floating in space. The team then ran for the shuttle bay and arrived there relatively quickly. The shuttle bay was decompressing and its doors were opening. The Marines had sealed their suits tight and activated their Oxygen reserves.

''Alright, ten seconds!'' Archer said as the Enterprise began moving out of cover behind the Turian warship. It made a quick turn and was heading straight towards the wormhole. The warship was right in front of them and they had five seconds left.

''Three…'' Archer started a countdown and the team was getting ready, every muscle in their body ready for a jump and ready to activate mag-boots to attach themselves to the Turian warship. ''Two…'' Time was intensifying. ''One…'' Every Marine realized that a single mistake would cost their life. ''Zero. Jump!'' Archer gave the order and the Marines along with Daro jumped in unison and everyone landed on the warship in time. They turned around to watch the Enterprise head towards the wormhole at full speed. The Xindi ships were too busy to try and intercept it, but when a single Xindi vessel tried reacting, it was already too late as the Enterprise entered the wormhole and the Xindi started disappearing without a trace. Their ships seemed to get sucked in the wormhole and it began closing. Apparently, the Enterprise was the cause of trouble for this universe and the wormholes were opening to try and suck in the Enterprise, returning it to its home universe.

''Well, that was quite a show. Get aboard you space maniacs.'' Raen'Dixe said over the comms and a hatch opened for the Marines to enter the Turian warship.

* * *

**Turian Cruiser Unstoppable Avenger, July 21****st****, 2206, 1543 hours by GST.  
**Daro came on the bridge of the Turian cruiser to meet the two that helped her out – Raen'Dixe, son of Khel'Dixe, a friend of her father's and Garrus Vakarian, her uncle and a friend of her family.

''Well, that was fun.'' Raen'Dixe commented on the battle and was looking at the status of the fleet.

''Yeah. If anyone asks anything, a shitload of pirates and mercs tried to deal our fleet a significant blow while that small unit that was being attacked was scouting. The pirates were fucked up.'' Garrus already invented an explanation as he was sure the Primarch would ask something once he returns to Palaven.

''Thanks, you two.'' Daro thanked as she approached the two.

''No need to thank you. We were just patrolling by.'' Raen'Dixe said and then gave a friendly hug to Daro'Zorah.

''I'm glad to see you're okay.'' Garrus said as he came closer too.

''I am glad to see you both. I am glad that this is over, but I am more than certain that new events await us in the future.'' Daro said while looking through a window out in the open space.

''We can never know. Hell, maybe this Galaxy will enter an age of peace.'' Raen'Dixe said as he and Garrus joined Daro in observing the stars.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like your thoughts about a few things in either a review or a private message. First, should I make another story in the Mass Effect verse and second, what should I make it about?  
Thank you for reading.  
Note that MDD ended quickly because Star Trek and it's logic was too unfeasible for me. I would try to explain some of its logic, but after watching some Star Trek TV series, I understood that the logic is awful.  
**


End file.
